It's A Messed Up World Out There
by Manic-Maniac
Summary: Due to a large increase in aggression causing Yautja females to murder without cause the male Yautja had no choice but to execute them, the only way the Yautja species can survive is through males mating with the female humans. Not all female humans come quietly though.
1. meeting and greeting

I'm new to this so be gentle. I do not own nor make profit from the alien/predator franchise. Tell me of any mistakes or errors you see and I hope you enjoy. All italics are the Yautja speaking in their own language.

* * *

Gabby walked into Mrs Memphis' room, for her Yautja lesson of the week.

The yautja were the Predator species who a hundred and fifty years ago revealed themselves to the human race. The Yautja had been hunting the human race for thousands of years, killing and taking the skulls of those they believed worthy prey. However, Yautja females became more and more aggressive until they began killing each other, the numbers of female Yautja were falling until only a small few of them were left. Due to the raised level of aggression in the females they began

to attack all Yautja including the elders. After one unfortunate incident where a female murdered a clan elder, the females were executed for their crimes, they acted like bad bloods and were treated as such.

The Yautja elders decided for their species not to go extinct they must procreate with another species' females and began a search. They found a bad blood camp with a human female a bad blood and a baby of both species, this was their salvation, procreation with the humans, to do this they negotiated with the human species' leaders. Deciding that the human race can carry on the way it had and would no longer be hunted by the Yautja and the humans would from then on have the protection of the Yautja species, if the male Yautja were allowed to mate and create offspring with a human female of their choosing, only if said female had no husband or offspring of their own already.

Believing themselves to be in a life or death situation the human races' leaders agreed to the Yautja's terms. The leaders then brought about mandatory lessons on knowledge about the Yautja species and brought about new laws in which the human race all must live by, through this tragic takeover the human race became united in its fear and submission to the Yautja. In the beginning all females were rushed into marriage or pregnancy so as to not be taken by a Yautja to become his mate and have his children. After a while of females being taken from all over the world and never seen again the kidnappings became a part of a sick tradition that the human race just had to take or be eradicated and so they carried on as they had before the Yautja takeover, with a female disappearing now and then.

Gabby ran to the restaurant in a hurry, hoping she wasn't fired for being late. As soon as she ran through the door she saw the manager, Fiona giving her a dirty look, Gabby walked up to her giving her the 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Late again Gabby?" Her words were filled with exasperation.

"I am so sorry Fiona, it won't happen again, that hunk of junk I drive just won't start and I ran all the way here." Gabby said, increasing her 'puppy dog eyes'. Fiona finally broke and smiled at Gabby telling her not to be late again otherwise it will come out of her paycheck, pound per minute. Gabby thanked Fiona for her forgiveness and ran round the back to put her apron on and began to serve the customers in her alotted area. Gabby felt exhausted by the end of the day at 5 and ran a bath as soon as she got home. Gabby felt content after having a bath and just relaxing while watching tv, falling asleep on her sofa bed.

During this time a Yautja male of high prestige, an arbitrator named Gahn'tha-cte, with two other prestigious Yauja were arriving on earth for the first time since the hunting ban was placed, Gahn'tha-cte was here to find a mate. As a male who had accomplished all his goals in life bar one, he felt he needed to produce offspring so as to carry on his lineage, this is his reasons for coming to earth. He was old enough to have hunted the humans and to have had one offspring with a female yautja, however this child was female and had supposedly died. He despised his need for the pyode amedha (soft meat) however he had no choice if he did not want his strong genes to die out.

Gabby woke with a start, jumping up and wondering what had woken her. It was her feisty cat Tibault, waking her up for her office job, yes she has two jobs needed to pay rent in today's economy. The office was a Yautja portation unit set up so earth's leaders know which Yautja is on earth at what time and where. Each Yautja needs to sign in at one of these when coming to earth and when leaving. Gabby jamp in the shower, applying a strawberry scented body wash. Put on an appropriate black knee length dress and got into her truck, the only automobile she could afford that she wouldn't have to sell a kidney for.

Once entering the office Gabby automatically felt the tense air that surrounded her. Everyone was rushing around, the translators, the cleaning crew, the assistants and the managers, all running around like headless chicken. Gabby hesitantly walked to her manager Carrie and asked her what was going on. Carrie replied, looking startled at seeing Gabby.

"We are having some very important Yautja passing through these doors soon to sign in, so everyone is just preparing for their arrival. Gabby we are going to need you front and center to sign each yautja in, is that ok?" Gabby nervously replied

"But Carrie I don't usually deal with the signing ins I just make sure all information given is correct and in order." Carrie angrily instantly replied back with "Yes well we told Natalie about today a week ago and she has said she is too sick to come in today, so you are going to have to pick up her slack" seeing the hesitation on Gabby's face she added "Sorry for being grumpy, it is important we keep these Yautja visitors happy, we'll double your salary for a week." This brought Gabby to the conclusion that she couldn't refuse as she hadn't had much money for anything non - essential for a year and this was her chance to actually buy something she wanted rather needed, so she nodded her head in acceptance.

Carrie immediately looked more calm, she flashed a smile at Gabby and walked away with a last thank you. Gabby then got set up at her new post for the day. Instructions on how to sign Yautja in was on the desk. Gabby thought 'piece of cake'.

Gahn'tha-cte, with two others entered the small building, chuffing at its puny size. Carrie, faking confidence, walked up to the Yautja, saying "Hello, my name is Carrie I manage this unit, if you have any enquiries during your stay on earth do not hesitate to contact here, we will answer you to the best of our ability. Please follow me to where you sign in." gahn'tha-cte again chuffed, this time due to the disrespect the human was showing, believing the humans should know how to address a Yautja arbitrator. Walking forward with the other two following behind, he noticed an average sized human female standing behind a desk.

Noticing the Yautja who just entered, Gabby automatically stood to the side of her desk bowed her head and placed her right fist across her chest to her left shoulder saying "Honorable Yautja, it is our greatest honour to welcome you to our planet."

Gahn'tha-cte was pleasantly surprised by this humans greeting and purred his satisfaction. Gabby, nervous with three giant Yautja in front of her, sat back down and picked up a pen indicating the first Yautja too should sit. Gabby began with

"My name is Gabbriella and I just have to ask you a few questions and then you can be on your way, is that ok?" She said looking up through her eyelashes. Gahn'tha-cte agreed with a "Sei", relaxing in the yautja sized chair provided to him, scanning the respectful female ooman. Gabby after being given the go ahead began asking the yautja some questions. "What is your name?" He replied " Gahn'tha-cte." Gabby wrote this down spelling it to the best of her ability repeating back "Gan-tha-set-ae?" He nodded thinking, close enough.

Gabby said "Thank you, and how long do you plan to stay on earth for?" Gahn'tha-cte conferred with the other Yautja "You both are here on business, how long do you believe this will take?" Yeyinde, one of the other Yautja present said "it will take some time to find our elder and acquire permission to hunt on certain planets, I would say two weeks." Gahn'tha-cte agreed to this allotted time. Saying to Gabby "two weeks, should be," Gabby wrote down '2 weeks +' replying "Ok thank you, and what is the reason for your stay?" This was the final question and Gahn'tha-cte answered "take mate."

This statement was not what Gabby expected and she broke her pencil in shock. She then rushed around looking for another one profusely apologising to Gahn'tha-cte, meanwhile thinking about the poor girl who will be unexpectedly taken from her home to live a life she never planned. Once Gabby found another pencil and had calmed back down, she looked up and found three Yautja with cocked heads looking at her like a crazy person. Gabby felt a sudden burst of anger at this Yautja, and said to him "So your reason is, you have come to earth to kidnap a girl from her home, is that correct?" As she spoke she furiously scribbled this answer under the 'reason' heading.

Gahn'tha-cte was shocked yet simultaneously aroused by the rebellion of this little human and began to purr to calm her. Gabby felt calmed by Gahn'tha-cte's purr, yet angry that he was getting to her. Carrie, seeing Gabby's angry outburst ran over and told Gabby she should go home and cool off, and come in to her next shift with a clear head and ushered her out the door while apologising to Gahn'tha-cte. Gabby left feeling relief that she would never have to see that kidnapping Yautja, Gahn'tha-cte, again.


	2. Nothing in common

Sorry this took so darn long, I need to get in the habit of updating, sorry again and I hope you enjoy. I do not own nor make profit from this so please don't sue. :) All italics are Yautja speaking in there own language.

* * *

Gahn'tha-cte felt a stirring of interest towards the emotional human female and telling his Yautja companions he would contact them soon he used his cloaking device to follow the female home, believing finding a human female mate was easier than expected.

Gahn'tha-cte watched the female get into a large vehicle. She bashed her head against the side of the vehicle, whispering to herself about 'stupid mistakes almost costing her her job', Gahn'tha-cte was worried about the females mental state and wondered if this would compromise their child if he chose her for a mate. Gahn'tha-cte followed the vehicles brisk pace easily, finding the female did not live too far from her place of work.

When entering the house Gabby immediately dropped to the sofa and picked up a book from her coffee table that she hadn't finished reading.

Gahn'tha-cte waited outside the door for Gabby to enter another room so that he could sneak in and observe Gabby, to find out more about her.

Gabby, dressed in zebra striped pyjamas, strolled back into the living room with a book and cup of tea in hand and began to read. That day alone Gabby read for hours without moving an inch and the only time she did get up was to go to the bathroom or the kitchen to make another cup of tea.

Gahn'tha-cte followed Gabby for a whole week unseen and found she was the most boring female he had ever come across. All Gabby seemed to do was read, work obsessively, watch TV shows read some more and sleep, sometimes spicing things up by carrying out these things in a different order.

Gahn'tha-cte realised he and Gabby would have nothing in common and would be unable to relate in any way so as to mate comfortably. coming to the conclusion that they were not a good match he thought woefully that he would have to carry on looking for a female to breed with. Gahn'tha-cte set off in disappointment to look for a place to observe females without his presence altering their behaviours in any way.

Gahn'tha-cte went through town with his cloaking device on at night to acquire information on a club he could frequent so as to be able to choose a desirable mate. He heard of a nearby club called 'demoness' that three fairly attractive females found 'bitching' and were going to return to another night.

Finding luck was on his side, Gahn'tha-cte set off in the direction that the females had come from and found the word 'demoness' lit up and flashing in front of a line of queuing humans. He set off to the front of the line and turning his cloaking device off told the man in front of the door in English.

"I'm going inside."

The man, knowing of the Yautja species, automatically ducked his head, to show submission, and moved far away from the door so as to allow Gahn'tha-cte to enter.

After an hour of sitting in the corner of the club the humans finally stopped staring and went back to their dancing, talking and drinking. Gahn'tha-cte was relieved when an anxious bar maid came up to ask him if he wanted something to drink. Gahn'tha-cte replied too eagerly for the poor female, almost scaring her half to death.

"Sei, drink," he nodded "would like." He replied, remembering his mentor telling him of the required politeness when speaking to human females.

"Strongest," He added, knowing it was going to be a long night.


	3. Old friends

I know 'long time no see,' I'm sorry it keeps taking so long to update I'm just such a space head... forgive me? :( I don't need encouragement or praise I need reminders and a kick up the backside (just a saying, no one try and look for me just to kick me) Sorry again, and I do not make any money from this so please don't sue :)

* * *

Gabby was content, after having a cup of tea and reading a chapter of her latest novel, when the phone rang, Natalie, a friend from high school had just come back into town and wanted to celebrate with a night out and was inviting all the girls she use to hang out with, including Mandy who had supposedly gotten fat, Sherry who was married with two 'little brats' as Natalie had phrased it and Donna who was running her own salon. Gabby was reluctant to leave the comfortable little bubble she had created of her life but after hearing Natalie beg she decided one night out wouldn't kill her and conceded defeat by accepting.

Natalie responded "Yay! Ok I have phoned the others already and we're going out tonight, grab your dancing shoes 'cause we are going clubbing."

Gabby replied with exasperation "So you decided to ask me last minute? What if I had plans...don't answer that."

Natalie laughed "If I gave you time you'd likely change your mind, this way you haven't got time to worm your way out of it. I'll pick you up in 30 minutes so start getting ready." With those parting words Natalie hung up.

Gabby feeling bemused poured her tea in the sink and kissed her book goodbye and began to get ready for a decidedly awkward night on the town with girls she use to know. Gabby quickly washed and dried her blonde hair so that it wasn't as flat as a pancake and had a nice wave going through it. She put on a little black dress that hugged her small body giving the illusion of curves, paired with a thick pair of black tights and small black pumps Gabby was ready to go act social and young for a night.

Just in time, as when she was adding a small amount of make up to her face Natalie beeped her car horn, indicating Gabby needed to hurry.

After applying a small amount of concealer and mascara another honk outside was heard and Gabby walked outside towards her impatient friend.

Natalie dog whistled at Gabby, causing her to blush, demanding she give a twirl. Begrudgingly Gabby did, hoping none of her neighbours could hear or see what was going on outside, knowing had they heard or seen anything a complaint would be made against Gabby to her landlord, as they were all old people with no lives who complained about every little thing. After her twirl Gabby jumped in Natalie's car which was vacant of any other passengers.

Gabby asked Natalie "Where are the others?"

Natalie replied with a flippant flick of the hand "We'll be meeting them at the club."

Throughout the drive to the club Natalie bombarded Gabby with questions on her life and every time Gabby gave an answer, Natalie would give an over the top answer of her own as if Gabby had asked the question. This reminded Gabby of why she had gotten along with Natalie in the first place, Natalie was a chatter box and Gabby was quiet and the fact that Natalie never let anyone get a word in never bothered Gabby, it just meant the conversation would carry on for longer without needing to give any input, which suited Gabby just fine.

Arriving outside of the club Gabby looked out of the car window at the name of the club. Making out the word 'Demoness' lit up and flashing in front of a short queue of people.


	4. Fancy seeing you here

I would like to start by saying thank you, you are amazingly supportive to this lazy ass writer who can't seem to update quickly, for that I apologise. To my reviewer who wrote 'Hello' as the subject line this is just a little something so that your brain doesn't starve ;) . And to for the subject line 'Craaaaaazy' I'm updating DAMMIT! ;) Anyways on with the story, I hope you all like it, I gain no profits so don't sue me.

* * *

Gabby and Natalie turned up outside the club 'Demoness' where Mandy, Sherry and Donna were waiting for them so they could all walk in together, Natalie said this gave everyone at the club the opportunity to scope the group out and pick their favourite. All the girls knew she meant herself.

Gahn'tha-cte felt anger at all the humans at the club. Many thoughts were running through his mind simultaneously. He felt the males who hit on all the females were crude and disrespectful to them when turned away, a Yautja who had been turned down by a female he wished to mate with would have taken this as a challenge and would do all he could to win the favour of the female, however there is many differences about Yautja species and humans, mainly the respect and pride of the species.

Humans were a disgusting race who kill each other for petty reasons and ruin their environment, the only good thing Gahn'tha-cte could think of about the human race was the females' ability to copulate and mate with male Yautja. They were for all intents and purposes the Yautja species' saviours, not willingly of course. Gahn'tha-cte was one of a minority of Yautja males who were mildly willing to mate with a human female, most Yautja males felt mating with a human was beneath them and refused, these males Gahn'tha-cte felt were not worthy to carry on their genes if they were not willing to mate with a human female for the survival of their species. They were too prideful making them weak and unworthy and they will die out leaving room for those who cared about survival before pride.

All females taken by a Yautja male must be taken care of fully otherwise the male Yautja looking after them has the female taken from them and is dubbed a bad blood and killed. Gahn'tha-cte felt this was a fair trade between the humans and Yautja to keep both species living in harmony.

Gahn'tha-cte's thoughts were interrupted when he was shocked to see a familiar face, his first potential mate, Gabbriella, had just walked into the club he was situated at. Gahn'tha-cte had not believed Gabbriella had been the sort to have fun with the other gender. He was happy to be proven wrong and his hopes of finding a mate this evening were renewed.

Gahn'tha-cte sat in his corner quietly and slyly turned his invisibility technology on so he could observe Gabbriella without her knowing he was here. The only tables open were next to each other. One was the one Gahn'tha-cte was sitting at although luckily there was a drink on the table and therefore the females thought someone was sitting there and went to the only table open to them. Gabby sat in the seat closest to Gahn'tha-cte and he could sense that even though Gabby was on a night out she did not overly spray herself in manufactured scents that overpowered the natural scent, this pleasantly surprised Gahn'tha-cte and it pleased him to know Gabbriella was not one of those types of females.

Gabby was not overly done up, with a small amount of make up covering her face, Gahn'tha-cte found Gabbriella's natural look to be the most pleasant to look at out of the females in the room.

Gabby felt marginally uncomfortable by the stuffy atmosphere and the amount of bodies packed into one space and was wholly thankful for the last empty table open to them as she knew her friends had no qualms about asking strange men if they could sit at their table with them.

Gabby and the group of females sat down and a waiter automatically walked towards the new group, asking what they would like to drink. Natalie and the others ordered some weird named fruity drink. Being her unadventurous self yet still wanting to have fun, Gabby just ordered what she knew, a vodka and orange.

After the waiter left the girls got to chatting about the available men in the room and calling dibs, the waiter returned with their drinks and they all relaxed and drank up.

Two attractive males came up to the table asking Natalie and Gabby if they would like to dance. Naturally Natalie took the lead and grabbed onto one of the men's arms all the while grabbing Gabby's arm forcing her to dance with the other man. Gabby automatically shrugged angrily out of Natalie's hand, not liking being manhandled or forced into something she didn't choose to do.

Gabby was going to sit back down when a really good song came on and she actually felt the urge to dance and so she walked towards Natalie and the males giving Natalie a dirty look and they walked awkwardly to the dance floor together, after they started dancing the atmosphere loosened them up and they all began to dance.

Gahn'tha-cte disliked the forward males and the way one of them looked at Gabbriella, he felt as if he needed to snatch her away which he knew was irrational and very un-yautja like of him, especially since he excluded Gabbriella from the potential mate list. However he was second guessing himself on that matter, watching Gabbriella swing her hips side to side and run her hands through her hair and holding them in the air was very sensual and making Gahn'tha-cte very uncomfortable both with his growing erection and the male dancing with Gabbriella's hands sliding down her sides and towards her bum.

Before Gahn'tha-cte got up from his seat to teach the male to keep his hands to himself, Gabbriella spun around and pushed the man's hands away and gave him a talking to about boundaries and respect. The man apologised profusely and awkwardly walked away.

Gabby felt flushed from the dancing and the drink, even though she only had one Gabby couldn't hold her liquor and felt tipsy. So she went to sit back down to find all the girls had left the table and were nowhere in sight. Gabby mumbled 'typical' to herself and sat down at the table.

Gahn'tha-cte was certain that the attraction he felt for Gabbriella would be enough to have her as a mate. In the short time that he knew her he found her to have been the most fiery and charming human he had come across, she was polite but not a pushover and he wanted her, and so he planned to take her that night. He just hoped the transition she would go through as his mate would not break her fiery spirit as that was one of the main things that attracted Gahn'tha-cte in the first place.

An hour later and Gabby was tired, hungry and still sitting at the table by herself. So she decided to leave, she texts Natalie that she was going home and that she had a wonderful time, just in case she worried about her whereabouts. Then left out the front exit towards a fast food restaurant. She was so hungry and a little bit drunk.

Gahn'tha-cte wandered after Gabby, invisibility still in place. He realised the direction she was going was towards a place of eating and felt this would be his only chance to speak to her about the change in her situation and to try and speak civilly before taking her. So Gahn'tha-cte ran quietly in front of Gabbriella and stood in front of the corner she was turning without his invisibility on so they 'coincidently' run into to each other.

Gabby wasn't looking and ran into Gahn'tha-cte, bashing her nose on his midsection and falling back on her bum with an 'oomph'. He didn't realise she wasn't looking and immediately rushed to help her up. He effortlessly picked her up off the ground and placed her back on her feet.

She awkwardly rubbed her bum, brushing the dirt off and looked up, saying "Fancy seeing you here," with a blush on her face.


	5. Greeting and eating

Hello my lovelies, sorry it has been a while but here's the next chapter in Gahn'tha-cte and Gabbriella's lives. I take no profits for this so please don't sue :)

Gabby felt her face flush with hot red embarrassment, whether from the drink and stumbling or the casual greeting she gave to a highly regarded Yautja male she didn't know but she did start to feel the side effects of the alcohol she consumed start to clear. Gabby never realised Gahn'tha-cte was actually the reason for their 'coincidental meeting' and therefore did not expect him to stick around and start talking to her, in all honesty Gabby thought she would be shoved out of the way by his rather large body and rudely told to watch where she was going and so she was both pleasantly surprised and nervous at the same time.

Gahn'tha-cte felt a sort of nervous feeling at having to greet his new soon to be mate. He knew this was an irrational feeling and immediately swept it from his mind.

"Hello Gabb-ree-ell-aa..." Gahn'tha-cte started with, only to be interrupted before he could continue by a little 'oh' sound coming from the small attractive female opposite him, shock written on her face.

Gabbriella blushed saying " I ermm didn't think you would remember me, Gan-tha-set-ae isn't it?"

Gahn'tha-cte was also shocked that Gabbriella had remembered his name, which he knew was quite a mouthful to remember for humans, and was pleasantly surprised.

Gahn'tha-cte realised he needed time to gather all information needed about his mate and it would be advantageous for him to get her comfortable or at the least compliant with the news of her being chosen to be his mate before taking her from everything she has ever known and so he began to put a plan in motion hoping that news of becoming his mate would not take to long to process for Gabbriella as the time she had to become comfortable with it was a week.

Bearing this in mind Gahn'tha-cte, motioned towards the way Gabbriella was walking and said the word "hungry?"

Gabbriella having sobered up, remembered how she needed to speak to a high ranking Yautja male so as to show no disrespect. "Yes sir, I am." She awkwardly replied.

Gan'tha-cte authoritatively wrapped his arm around Gabbriella's shoulder and told her to "come." Gabby squeaked at the sudden contact but none the less followed Gahn'tha-cte without a struggle, not that she had a choice.

Entering the restaurant was a strange occurrence as all eyes immediately fell on the two, with the door slamming open with Gahn'tha-cte's strength, the trip to the font of the restaurant was expectedly awkward for Gabby, as only she worried about the opinions of the other humans in the room. When they finally reached the counter, taking what felt like years to Gabby, Gahn'tha-cte pushed Gabby gently forward and told her to choose, while unexpectedly whispering softly in Gabbriella's ear "choose meat for me." This soft yet gravel toned voice caused a pleasurable shiver to run down Gabby's back, hoping Gahn'tha-cte thought it was in disgust rather than pleasure Gabby shyly looked up at Gahn'tha-cte and by the smug look on his face she knew he realised she had shivered in pleasure and the cause of it being him.

The strange moment between them ended due to the young male employee's throat clearing and nervously asking what they wanted to order. The interruption caused Gahn'tha-cte to glare in the employees direction and storm off towards a table to wait for Gabbriella and their meals. Gabby could clearly see the tears well up in the males eyes due to fear and gave him an apologetic and kind smile, politely requesting two chicken burger meals and a cheeseburger meal, with two large cokes, knowing Gahn'tha-cte seemed like a monster machine to others. This allowed the employee to run away and hide and most likely cry in relief. This moment of alone time caused Gabby to realise that she herself should be terrified of Gahn'tha-cte and yet was mainly calm around him not including a small amount of nerves. This revelation caused Gabby to wonder why she felt comfortable with the monster man that was Gahn'tha-cte.

By the time a new employee, Gahn'tha-cte having scared the other one away, came over with the meals Gabby had just chocked her comfort up to being inebriated. Thanking the employee and going to pay for the meals, Gabby's money was refused with a stern 'Yautja paid for by government' and she was turned away with a 'next', clearly stating she needed to go. Gabby walked over to Gahn'tha-cte and sat opposite him showing him his meal, the two chicken burgers and his coke.

Gahn'tha-cte contemplated how to start the conversation about being mates with Gabbriella, while she was collecting the food. He decided he would talk to her about it at her house when he took her back there after they had eaten to discuss the matter in privacy. Allowing for Gabrriella to react as any woman would and has, by crying and screaming and trying to escape.

Gahn'tha-cte sat with Gabby just staring at his meal, noticing many things straight away, the proprtions humans eat were tiny, he would be unable to drink due to the strange container the juice was kept in and the meat was completely over cooked for his taste, he liked his food bloody or completely under cooked. Gabby realised Gahn'tha-cte was not eating his food and so tried to help solve the problem.

Asking "is there something wrong with your food I can help with?" and so Gahn'tha-cte related his problems to Gabbriella. She took the lid off the 'container' and showed him how he could pour the coke into his mouth but warned him it may taste different to what he was used to and that she would get him a water if he wanted something else. Also she told him she would be right back and left walking back up to the counter, waving an employee over and saying "would you be able to take five burgers and unfreeze them but don't cook them, and a water, for my friend over their?" and pointed to Gahn'tha-cte. The employee agreed with the request and immediately brought out five burgers that were no longer frozen and not yet cooked out with a water in hand and handed them to Gabby saying "it is paid for by the government," and went to serve another customer. Gabby took the water and burgers to Gahn'tha-cte, who had a sour look on his face, and told him this ma be more to his liking.

Gahn'tha-cte took the water appreciatively gulping it down, having predictably not liked the coke. He then began to eat the burgers and surprisingly did not find them completely disgusting and not too small of a proportion. He was completely pleased with Gabby's taking of the initiative and purred a thank you, causing Gabby to smile as once again his purring sound like the first time they met made her feel completely relaxed. Gabby then sat back down and both ate their food and drank their drinks in a comfortable silence.

After they were both finished with their meals they stood to leave, Gabby putting everything in the bin. Gahn'tha-cte led Gabbriella home, which she found suspicious that he knew where she lived. After unlocking the door Gbby placed the keys on her kitchen counter and was going to go back to the door to say goodnight to Gahn'tha-cte but he had already gone inside the living room, in shock Gabby just closed the door and sat in the chair opposite the sofa Gahn'tha-cte sat on and they were quietly observing one another for awhile when Gahn'tha-cte spoke "We must speak..." Gabby thought this was Yautja for 'we need to talk,' which never ends well.


	6. Space babies

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emHi guys sorry it took so long but here it is...it is a bit of a strange one but I enjoyed writing it, disclaimer- I own no AVP stuff just my character Gabby./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gahn'tha-cte was both nervous about telling Gabby about the life changing news of her being his soon to be life partner and eager to get off this planet and take gabby home with him, her soon to be new home. He began with "how do you like it on earth?" Gabby laughed at the strange question and replied "It has its faults but I can't complain."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gahn'tha-cte then spoke again, the conversation was making him nervous, he felt he needed to leave this planet before he became any more human. "Do you have any family or friends around?" he asked. Gabby still feeling comfortable enough, what with the alcohol still coursing through her veins, replied without caution or thought. "No not really, no parents or siblings nor anyone to call a real friend, i mean i have acquaintances just no one I'm really close to. Ain't that sad, what about you any friends or family back on your planet?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gahn'tha-cte felt he should just say what must be said and get it over with. "No, do you remember when we first met, my reason for coming to this planet was to acquire a mate. Gabbriella..." Gabby interrupted him with a "I'm going to get a drink, and call me Gabby." while walking towards the kitchen. Gahn'tha-cte followed her and carried on with his speech "Gabby then, I have chosen my mate, the one who will be coming back to my planet with me and who will be having children with me...I chose you Gabby." He stared at her waiting for the human reaction that came from taking a mate of sobbing and screaming, however Gabby's eyes just narrowed some and then she said while walking away "that's great I'm going to bed, night." Gahn'tha-cte was astonished at this demure and strange reaction saying "you are taking this news extremely well for a human female Gabby."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gabby stumbled up the stairs with the last reply of "yeah, space babies,woo." Gahn'tha-cte then realised that Gabby was not reacting normally because she was still drunk and so he followed her up stairs to try and get the news through to her so that she understood the situation. Gabby was in her room laying down facing the ceiling in her black lace bra and underwear when Gahn'tha-cte walked in. Used to the minimal clothing Ganh'tha-cte walked straight up to the bed and without warning pulled Gabby into a sitting position so that they were facing each other and she was paying attention to him. While she was pulling her legs so as to cross them, as if she was back at school sitting on the floor during circle time, Gahn'tha-cte began speaking again "Gabby you will be leaving your planet shortly and will be coming with me to start a new life on my planet, do you understand?" Speaking to her as if she was a child./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gabby looked drunk and offended and slurred out "I am a grown woman okay sirr, so I have complete understanding with a fully grown adult brain okay, and hey I'm unsuccessful on this planet maybe I'll be a success on yours. Who knows?" Gabby said emphasising the last two words and stretching the vowel sounds drunkenly. Poor Gahn'tha-cte thought although Gabby was drunk that the idea of being his mate was finally sinking in, unfortunately what he didn't understand about humans was that if they drank too much alcohol they became stupid and then forgot everything the next day, Gabby's stupid acceptance of the situation without a fight was due to the lcohol and the alcohol would eventually leave her system./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gahn'tha-cte replied with "that is good news indeed, I hope you understand that this also means we must mate to have children." Gabby scoffed with her eyes narrowed, she pointed to his mid section and said "you have abs for days my friend, that is surely a hit with the ladies, I am in fact turned on by muscles so you're in luck!" Gabby smiled with her hands moving around comically while she spoke. Gahn'tha-cte thought this meant he could progress his plans further quiecker and asked Gabby "Does this mean you are not averted to having sex soon after we reach my planet." Gabby widened her eyes more than she already had them and said "why not make space babies now?" and began trying to remove her underwear garments, Gahn'tha-cte chuckled at what he thought was eagerness and stopped Gabby from removing any of her clothing and replied "there is plenty of time for that later, for now sleep and I will come back in the morning so we may speak more on the matter, ok?" he placated her./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Gabby smiled and lay back in bed pulling the cover over her she sleepily whispered "ok matey, get it matey because wer're going to be mates. I'm so funny.." and with them last words she fell asleep. Gahn'tha-cte was extremely happy with the outcome of this evening and kissed Gabby on the forehead goodnight and then left feeling he had accomplished the impossible of finding a human mate who did not react badly to his advances./p 


	7. Realisation

Hello fellow human beings... sorry for being such a sucky writer and taking months to add another chapter...but here it is anyway :) I own no AVP stuff so don't sue me!

Gahn'tha-cte woke up in a rather pleasant mood, Gabby had accepted her new situation with poise and had not cried at all, he had a lot to be happy about. He would be leaving planet earth with a mate who was not scared to take life as it comes and try new things. That was extremely lucky as Gahn'tha-cte was used to adventure and regularly partook in hunting on various different planets. Gahn'tha-cte strolled back to Gabby's house with a smile on his face, this smile was an unusual occurrence for the Yautja race and this was the reason that Gahn'tha-cte strolled back to Gabby's house with his camouflage on, not wanting to show anyone, other than Gabby, that Yautja can actually be happy and have fun.

Gabby woke up in a dizzy state, feeling particularly crappy this morning. She knew she shouldn't have gone out and had a drink as the sick feeling that waved over her was the cost of such adventure. Gabby got up and ran to the bathroom and after 20 minutes of constant puking felt a lot better. She brushed her teeth and went downstairs into the kitchen to boil the kettle and make herself some toast. After she made some tea and toast she sat down to watch some TV and relax. However shortly after Gabby sat down, there was a loud knock at her front door, and in flounced a Yautja male acting as if he owned the place, before Gabby screamed her head off she realised she knew the Yautja who had just entered her house without permission and relaxed...well relaxed as much as she could in the presence of a Yautja.

After turning off the camouflage Gahn'tha-cte walked inside Gabby's front door, after politely knocking, and took a seat opposite her. He began the morning's conversation off with a greeting. "Good morning Gabby! I was hoping to carry on our conversation from last night. How long do you need to pack?" He said with a grin on his face.

No matter how disarming and pleasant Gahn'tha-cte appeared Gabby was entirely confused on what he was talking about and replied "yeah about last night..." however was not able to finish the sentence when Gahn'tha-cte interrupted.

He said "I believe I will give you a week to get your belongings in order and say goodbye to those you know, as you have been so understanding and non confrontational."

Gabby was still confused however a foreboding sense of dread began to engulf her. She interrupted him before he could continue. "What?! I have no need to get my belongings in order or say goodbye to people because i am not going anywhere."

An adorable look of confusion covered Gahn'tha-cte's face as he replied "I do not understand, when I told you the news of me choosing you to be my mate last night you were very cooperative."

Gabby's face flooded with embarrassment and understanding "I was very drunk last night and was not in the right state of mind to agree to this sort of..proposal. However I am now and while I am flattered with the offer I have to decline, I am sure there is some one out there who would happily..." Gabby was interrupted mid sentence by Gahn'tha-cte standing up.

"Gabby, this was not a request to mate, it was me informing you that you have been chosen by me to be my mate and come back to my planet with me." Gahn'tha-cte began to understand that his happiness at a cooperative mate had been premature, and the reaction he was expecting last night would be given now.

Gabby was hyper aware that her choice was being taken from her without her say so and was not happy at all. "What the hell do you mean you were 'informing me'?!" She blurted out "I am rejecting your information and you can take your information and leave! and never come back!" Gabby was now hyperventilating.

Gahn'tha-cte understood the reaction Gabby was showing and decided that he would not retract his gift of a weeks preparation to leave the planet, he hoped Gabby would have calmed down by then.

He said "Gabby you are going to become my mate, there is an agreement with those in power of both our planets, that any male yautja is allowed to take a female human of their choosing to mate with, that is neither attached to a male human or pregnant or has children with a male human. These are the laws and it is my right to take you as I see fit, however I said I would give you a week to prepare and I will not go back on my word. I will be staying here with you during this time so as to get you use to my presence and I use to yours. If you try to run or hurt me I will retract the weeks preparation time given and will take you at that point in time away from this planet and we will forever be on my planet." Ganh'tha-cte finished his speech and then walked out the front door to gather supplies from his ship so that he could live comfortably for a week in Gabby's house without having to constantly go back and forth.

Gabby sat their shocked and trying to figure out a way to get out of this...situation. She tried to think logically. She knew running was not an option because he would catch her and take her away..never to be seen again. She couldn't kill him because killing is wrong, but mainly because she wouldn't succeed, and she would be taken never to be seen again. When you've just been given BIG news, life changing news, logical thinking, isn't really logical. So Gabby grabbed her house phone and dialled the police. The call went through and the woman on the other line politely said "you have dialled 999, what is your emergency?" Panicking that Gahn'tha-cte would come back any second she began whisper shouting through the phone "A yautja is going to kidnap me in the next week I need to be taken to a safe house where he'll never find me!" The other person on the line slowly replied "...I'm sorry sweetie, I can't handle that sort of situation, the best thing you can do is be submissive and do everything you're told, other than that we have a 'Yautja Help!' helpline...would you like me to patch you through?"

Gabby replied glumly "yeah sure." And so she was patched through to another female who was way too happy for Gabby's liking. " Hi I'm Sally your Yautja informer friend! I'm here to solve help inform you on the Yautja race, what's your question?"

Gabby replied "Hi I'm Gabby, I was wondering if there was any way a friend of mine could get away from a yautja admirer?" There was a gasp of shock heard through the phone and then 'friend' Sally replied "No,No,No! Gabby you march right on over to your friend and tell her there is no way she is getting away from the love of a yautja admirer, the best advice you could give her is to embrace that yautja admirer with an open heart but mainly an open mind."

Gabby replied by making a rude and immature face and said "Ok thanks, you should never give advice, bye!" and then hung up on too jolly Sally.

Gabby scratched help from police off her mental list off way to get away from a yautja.

She needed to think of a way that she could get away from Gahn'tha-cte without any help from others, and without him finding out before it's too late...what could she do?...


	8. All planned out

I know I'm a horrible human being... I suck...I'm sorry you amazing wonderful readers...here it is anyway if you'd like to read it even though I'm a horrible person for not updating in FOREVER... Don't sue I don't own any AVP stuff, hope you like it.

Gahn'tha-cte and Gabby were sitting in an uncomfortable silence and staring at the tv, sitting parallel to each other, both tense ready for an argument or fight. Gabby was still processing the news Gahn'tha-cte told her only three hours earlier. Since then gabby had just been sitting in the same seat she was now, staring blankly at the tv. Gahn'tha-cte returned after gathering his supplies and set himself up in the spare bedroom. After that he sat next to Gabby, with space between them of course, they had been sat this way for an hour.

Gahn'tha-cte was tired of the silence and attempted conversation to try and get to know Gabby a little more. He began with "I understand this is uncomfortable for you but I won't change my mind as I believe you to be a desirable mate and someone I could live harmoniously with." Gahn'tha-cte was trying hard to speak Gabby's language fluently with ease and in full eloquent sentences so as to show her he was trying to make peace between them. Gabby was having none of it.

She exploded, "I'm going to be THE most annoying irritating human being to ever step foot on your planet. I will pester you with question after question, I will never give in willingly to Anything, even the simplest request and I will hate you, and show my hate through various actions, for the rest of my life. Or …" She calmled done at this point in her speech with a smile gracing her face, "you could find a quiet humble girl that wouldn't mind being whisked away to another planet never to return again. If you want I could help you find her." Gabby breathed in a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that her words were enough to sway the Yautja into choosing another female to mate with.

Gahn'tha-cte was impressed and at the same time annoyed with the little human's stubbornness, he applauded her attempt but in the end his mind was made up, he addressed Gabby, " I understand you are distressed with this outcome but I promise you, I will not be harm you or treat you unkindly, I cannot control other Yautjas reaction to you, however on my honour, I will never allow you to be harmed." He was still trying extremely hard to speak in full sentences when all he really wanted to do was just march upstairs pick up his stuff, growl at Gabby that she was his now and throw her over his shoulder ,carrying her to his ship where he could take off for home immediately.

However he knew he should exhaust every other pleasant approach before following through with his original plans of just taking Gabby. He knew from watching other human paired Yautjas that to just take the females from there home without any sort of warning would cause a rift in the relationship that would never be repaired. He just wanted compliance, after all this week he is giving her is a gift and she should be thankful rather than ungrateful for a whole week to prepare for her new life him, many were not so lucky.

He spoke again "You may bring any of your belongings if you so wish. Bring all of them if you want, however you will not bring any clothing, I will send your measurements to a Yautja who sews Yautja clothing in human sizes. They will be ready for you by the time we reach my home world. I will now answer any questions you have in as much detail as I possibly can." He waved his hand at her as if to say 'go ahead'.

Gabby was astounded by the confidence in this Yautja that he would have her be his mate, gabby thought 'he has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to just take this situation without fighting back'.

Gabby started to hatch a plan. She would obey the stupid male Yautja without fighting back, until night time and when he was sleeping she would pack a bag and run. She had a sneaking feeling that he could track her however this just spurred her on to try and be as adaptable as possible so as to get as far as can be as quickly as possible. She would cover her scent in perfume, she knew they did not see the same way that humans did so she did not need to change her clothing, maybe she would have to buy a retainer or mouth guard so as to bulk up her face shape so she would look different to him than she did previously… This thought gave her some hope that she might actually get away from this unfortunate situation alive.

However she did not plan on Gahn'tha-cte being an extremely intelligent Yautja, that had been expecting this sort of behaviour…and planning for it.


End file.
